


Love and Marriage

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @philthepegacorn Can I get one where y/n likes Cas, but keeps their feelings silent, and on a hunt a they (Sam, Dean, and y/n) go to an alternative universe (like French Mistake) and y/n is married to Misha. Sam and Dean tease her about it. End it how you want to. :)





	1. Chapter 1

Cas walked in behind you, silent, as always. You were so focused on the book you were skimming through that you didn’t even notice him sit next to you. Finally, you looked over, feeling like you were being watched, making you jumped. “Damn it, Cas!” You laughed.

When he saw you smile, his eyes lit up. He adored you, and wanted nothing more than to hold you close. However, he assumed that you liked Sam, as you were together most of the time, had many common interests, and were so open with each other. “I’m sorry, I’ve come because there’s a case I need the three of you to look into.” 

Seeing his face light up, you blushed. You knew that you shouldn’t have a major crush on him, as he was an angel of the Lord! It didn’t seem to matter, he had you from the moment you laid eyes on him. “Uh, the boys are out right now. Why aren’t you joining us?” You closed your book, suppressing your feelings. Yet again.

“I have other matters to attend to. There’s issues in heaven that I need to see to. I’ll join you if I can.” He explained, looking somewhat sorry.

“It’s okay. Just give me the details and I’ll pass them along.” As you spoke, you pulled your notebook over, not wanting to mix up anything.

Cas explained to you that there were some odd happenings in a town in Washington. One man swore that he saw a real live walking skeleton, to the point where he ended up admitted to a psych ward. Another ended up in the hospital after a heart attack- from seeing a zombie. You shook your head as you wrote, wondering what kind of drugs these people were on. The list was a bit longer than you would have thought it would be. Apparently, Cas hadn’t thought anything of it at first. However, as the list grew, with weirder things, he came to you guys.

He waved his goodbyes, making you sad to see him go, before you heard the fluttering of wings. Sighing, you sat back in your chair and doodled on the outside of your notebook. You were now distracted, and had no desire to continue researching.

* * *

An hour later, the boys walked back in. “Hey, guys. We have a case.” You told them as they walked past the kitchen. They paused and looked at you. “Cas stopped by. The details are on a paper in the library. We need to head to Washington.” They groaned, knowing how wet it was there. “Oh, put on your big boy pants and get packed.” You teased, smiling at them.

“Why aren’t _you_ packing?” Dean asked.

“Because I’m _already_ packed…?” You pointed out. “My things are right inside the door, but I’m guessing you weren’t paying attention?” He shook his head before they walked off. You laughed as you heard them moving around. Dean liked order, but sometimes cleaning the bunker didn’t get top billing. It made it one large death trap.

When they walked into the kitchen with their bags, you saw Sam holding the paper. “I was looking at this, and I think I know what, or _who_ , I should say, we’re dealing with.” He sighed as you moved to join them.

“And that would be?”

“Gabriel.” The three of you groaned. How many times were you forced to tail that sucker? “I know, you don’t care for him, none of us do.”

You tossed your bag in the trunk and shot him a look. “ _You_ don’t have to deal with his lame pick up lines, now do you?”

He chuckled. “You got me there.” Most of your trip was like that. The three of you joking around and teasing each other. Cas popped in for a few about an hour away from where the case was. He wanted to warn us to be extra careful, although his eyes were on you for the most part. You smiled and reassured him that the three of you would be just fine.

* * *

Fast forward twenty-four hours, and you were kicking yourself. You weren’t just fine. Not even close. Gabriel was screwing with you guys, and showed no signs of stopping. What was even the point of all this?

“Hey there, _sweetstuff_.” You heard him behind you. Turning, you glared at him. “Oh, don’t be like that.” The grin never left his face.

“Where are Sam and Dean?” You asked, focusing on making sure they were okay.

“You’ll be seeing them shortly, don’t worry.” He said moving a bit closer. “First, though, I want to know something.”

You rolled your eyes. “Bite me.” You snapped.

“ _Tempting_ , but no.” He laughed, annoying you further. “Did Cas send you here?” You stared at him, stone faced. “I thought so. Funny, ya know, that he would send his favorite human.” As you opened your mouth, he snapped his finger.

Looking around, you were confused. One minute you were talking to that douche, and the next you were standing in a parking lot? “Y/N!” You heard Sam yell. Turning, you sighed and ran to him. “I’m glad you’re safe. We have to find Dean.” He told you as he gave you a hug.

“Where are we?”

He ran his hand through his hair. “It’s like… our reality, but not.” You raised an eyebrow at him. “Last time we were here, Dean and I were these actors. I don’t think this is the exact same one, though.”

The two of you started moving, trying to avoid everyone. “Why not?”

“Because the fake-Cas in that world, Misha, died.” Your eyes went wide. “And I _think_ I saw him on set back there.” His hand rested on your lower back as you hunted for Dean.

“ _There_ you are!” You froze, it was Cas’s voice, but…not? What the hell? It was happier? Less gritty? You weren’t sure how to describe it. All you knew was it was _not_ your Cas.

You and Sam turned, you giving him an awkward smile. “Hi!”

He looked at you funny before moving forward, standing in front of you. “I didn’t know you and Jared were close?”

Sam chuckled and backed up. “No, I was just helping her out. She said she wasn’t feeling all that well. Uh, I’m going to go find Jensen. You know where he is?”

Misha nodded. “Yeah, he’s in his trailer. Tell him he has five minutes to get on set.”

Your eyes shot to Sam for a minute as he walked back the way the two of you came, nervous. Misha stepped forward, putting his hands on your hips. “Not feeling well?” Why on Earth did he look so hopeful about that.

“Not really. I think I’d like to lay down or something.” You faked.

His eyes lit up. “Have you taken a test yet?”

Blinking, you tried to figure out what was going on. “Not…recently?” You finally said.

“Don’t want to get your hopes up, I get it. Come on, let’s get you something to eat.” Misha took your hand in his. You felt the ring on his left hand and stole a glance at yours. You were married. Oh shit. Now you understood- he was hoping you didn’t feel well because you were trying to have a baby. Well, that made things a lot more interesting.

“Oh, good, _there_ you are!” You heard Dean and grinned, Sam right behind him. “Come on.” He motioned for you to follow. Automatically, you went to follow, but Misha held your hand.

He looked at you and sighed. “I’d prefer you didn’t. You just said you aren’t feeling well.”

You gave him a sweet smile. “Let me just see what he needs and then I’ll come to the trailer. Okay?”

Misha smiled. “Okay.” He kissed you, and you kissed back. Because, well, it was Cas. Fake Cas, but close enough. You watched him walk away, biting your lip. When you turned to the boys, you glared. They both had knowing grins on their faces. You knew that they would never let you live that down.

“Whatever you two. What’s up?” You asked.

Dean’s smile fell. “Well, um, last time were were in this situation? We were here for a couple _days_ …” He explained, your face going pale. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Apparently…me and fake-Cas are, uh….trying to have a _baby_?” You muttered. They couldn’t help it. They burst out laughing. “ _What the hell is so funny_?” You slapped his arm, ignoring the looks from others around you.

“Dude, I would think you would jump at this. Or….jump on _him_.” He pointed the way Misha had went. You glared. “What? You don’t think we don’t see the lovey eyes? Or the blushing?” He asked.

You punched him in the arm. “What the hell is your problem?” You hissed at him. “What the hell am I supposed to do _tonight_?” That snapped Dean back into reality. If you weren’t out of that world by that night, you’d end up at Misha’s place. Not that you wouldn’t enjoy any cuddling that may result, you didn’t want to get in any situations. All because the man _looked_ like Cas.

They thought for a moment. “Um, if this is like the one we were in before…I’m married to fake-Ruby, and we have a huge house. You can come there.” Sam told you.

“You married fake-Ruby? A _demon_?” You teased.

“And _you_ married a fake-Cas.” He teased back. “So, my place?”

You shrugged. “I was told that fake-Dean was needed on set…” You pointed out.

“Well, you come with me, and he can join after. He knows where it is.” Sam thought out load.

As you went to open your mouth, you felt an arm around your waist. “I’m done for the day, so I thought I would treat you to some dinner.” Misha smiled at you. “Maybe that Mexican place you love?” Which was funny, you really weren’t all that into Mexican food. You would eat it, yeah, but that’s because you weren’t about to turn down food.

“Actually, uh, sweetie, Jared invited me to play some pool.” Even to you that sounded like a horrible lie. “Do you think I could meet you at home later?” You smiled. Misha sighed, looking like someone kicked his dog. “Ya know what, I can play another night. Sorry, Jared.” You gave him a ‘help me’ face. He sighed and shook his head. “How does Chinese sound, actually?”

“You _hate_ Chinese.” Misha looked confused. Sam walked away laughing, and you wished you had something to throw at him.

“Uh, I just _really_ want some sweet and sour chicken?”

The fake-you was vastly different from the real you. It was confusing. Poor Misha kept trying to do something sweet, and half the time, it wasn’t something that you liked. By the end of the evening, the two of you were sitting on the couch watching tv. He’d put on what was supposed to be your favorite movie- some romantic comedy-, but it honestly made you want to gag. You didn’t have the heart to tell him.

He leaned in to kiss you when his door burst in. There was Sam and Dean. You jumped up and looked at them. “What the _hell_ is wrong with you?” You asked, noting the looks on their faces.

“We gotta go. _Now_.” Sam told you, breathless.

“Zachariah…” Dean added, pointing over his shoulder.

“Oh, fuck.” You said, jumping over the couch and joining them. “Where are we supposed to go?” You asked, looking at Sam. Misha stood there, beyond confused. The three of you whipped your heads to the side when you heard glass breaking. Cas came for you guys. Grinning, you ran to him, hugging him tight. “I’m so glad to see you.” You told him, looking up at his face. He smiled back.

“What’s going on here…? Am I dreaming?” Misha asked, looking at everyone.

“Yeah. _Totally_ a dream.” Dean fake chuckled. Sam and Dean joined you, and Cas explained what you had to do. Jump through a damn symbol in the wall. That wasn’t something you wanted to do. However, you had to.

Back at the bunker later, the three of you were sitting around, drinking beers. Cas was just hanging out doing…whatever it was Cas did. “Hey, Cas?” Dean called to him.

“Yes, Dean?”

Dean smirked, and your face fell. “Y/N and fake you were married in that universe. Trying to make little fake Cas babies and _everything_.” Cas’s eyes shot to you and the butterflies turned into hornets.

“I do not object to this.” The three of you stared at him. “ _Any_ child that she may carry would be beautiful.”

* * *


	2. Avoiding Cas

It had been a weak since you got back from being with fake-Cas. You didn’t think that it would change anything, but it had. You felt yourself missing his touch. Logically, you knew that it wasn’t Cas’s, but that didn’t matter. You assumed that their hands would feel the same.

For the most part, you avoided him. He would come in a room, and you would leave. It hurt to be in a room with him for too long. The boys had noticed, but held their tongue for the time being. You hadn’t noticed the hurt on Cas’s face when he realized that you were trying to keep away from him. 

Finally, after Cas came over to check on the three of you, and you nearly bolted, he wanted answers. “Dean?” He turned to him. “Have I done something wrong?” His head tilted to the side, curious.

Dean sighed. “No, Cas, you didn’t.”

“Well, then _why_ is she avoiding me?” He pressed on.

“Go talk to her. You’re an angel. I’m sure you can think of something.” Cas thought about Dean’s words and a moment later, there was a fluttering of wings. Dean looked to Sam. “Fifteen bucks they’re making out by the end of the night.”

“You’re on.” Sam smirked, giving his brother a hand shake.

When you walked out of the room, you had gone to hide in yours. Laying face down on your bed, you wondered how long you could keep this up. You heard the fluttering of wings and groaned. Sitting up, you turned to see Cas blocking your exit. “Damn it.” You muttered.

Cas moved forward, handing you a small bouquet of flowers. “I’m sorry.” He said, making your forehead wrinkle.

“You’re….sorry? For _what_?” You asked, sliding off the bed and putting the flowers in an empty cup on your desk.

He sighed. “I wish I knew. Since you’ve returned, you’ve avoided me. You’ll barely look at me, you won’t stay in the same room as me, and I can’t understand why. Have I done something to bother you that much?”

You sat down and patted the bed next to you. “Come here.” You sighed. “It’s not _you_ Cas, really.” You gave him a small smile. “Like Dean said, in that other universe, I was married to fake-Cas.” He nodded. “Which meant we held hands, he kissed me, and we cuddled.” Your eyes moved to stare at your hands.

Cas looked confused. “You’re avoiding me because of fake-Cas?” He didn’t understand. “Do you miss him?”

You chuckled lightly. “ _No_ , Cas, I don’t miss him.”

“Then talk to me. What is it?”

Licking your lips, you shifted to face him. “Because I love _you_ , Cas.” His eyes widened, making you tear up, thinking he was going to tell you he didn’t feel the same way. “I’m avoiding you…because with him I could hug him, hold him, kiss him, or hold his hand. With you? I can’t. It hurt being in the same room bec–” Cas cut her off by pulling you into a kiss. You was caught off guard, but quickly melted into it. You moved your arms around his neck.

He pulled away and the both of you smiled. “I love you, too, Y/N. That’s why it hurt so much when I thought I had done something wrong.” He told you.

You chuckled. “Well, then, I won’t avoid you anymore.” Cas’s blue eyes seemed to light up with that. Leaning forward, your lips touched again, ever so gently at first.

“Called it!” You heard Dean yell from outside your door, making you crack up. “You owe me fifteen bucks, Sammy!” Cas and you locked eyes, shaking your heads.

“Dean is _so_ using that for pie.” You joked.


End file.
